Technical Field
The present invention relates to a metal via structure, especially relates to a filled metal via structure which has an adhesive layer lying on bottom. The adhesive layer enhances bonding forces between the metal block and a bottom element.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art.
FIG. 1 shows that US2012/0273960 discloses a semiconductor package. A semiconductor die 124 is embedded in an encapsulant 194. The semiconductor die 124 has a plurality of through silicon via (TSV) 132 within the die 124, and has a plurality of through mold via (TMV) 200 within the encapsulant 194. A top build-up structure 202 and a bottom build-up structure 210 are made for external interconnect for the semiconductor package. The top build-up structure 202 has a redistribution circuitry 204, the bottom build-up structures 210 has a redistribution circuitry 212. A plurality of solder balls 216 are configured on a bottom side of the package.
The disadvantage for the prior is that the redistribution circuitry 204 has a first conformal metal via 20A and a second metal via 20B. An offset 22 is needed between the first metal via 20A and 20B in a lateral side. The offset 22 needs more space for circuitry layout and consumes more substrate area. It is a long desire to enhance circuit density higher and higher in the semiconductor device technology. It is noticed that the offset between two metal vias not only wastes substrate used but also reduces circuit density.